1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting unit that ejects liquid from nozzles, a driving method of the liquid ejecting unit, and a liquid ejecting apparatus including the liquid ejecting unit.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting unit ejects liquid such as ink or the like that is supplied from a liquid storage unit such as an ink tank or the like from a plurality of nozzles by the pressure change of a pressure generating unit, as a droplet. In the related art, a configuration in which a pressure adjustment valve that is opened by the pressure of the flow path at the downstream side in the middle being a negative pressure is provided such that the liquid such as ink or the like supplied from the liquid storage unit is supplied to the liquid ejecting unit at a predetermined pressure, has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-111044).
In JP-A-2012-111044, a configuration in which a pressing mechanism that opens a valve by pressing the valve from the outside regardless of the pressure of the flow path at the downstream side is provided is disclosed.
In addition, a configuration in which a fluid such as air or the like is pressurized and supplied and thus a valve is opened by pressing a pressure adjustment valve using the pressurized fluid is disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-2015-189201).
However, when many connection ports for pressurization and depressurization are provided in addition to the connection port for supplying liquid, the number of joints increases, and thus there is a problem that attachment and detachment of the liquid ejecting unit becomes complicated.